Seats that are capable of adjusting front/rear positions, seating surface heights and the like according to figures of users have been conventionally used in vehicles such as automobiles.
JP05-176823A discloses a seat cushion device that is capable of adjusting hardness of a seating surface according to a preference of a user. According to this seat cushion device, a cushion plate that abuts against the lower surface of a cushion pad for seating is moved vertically, so as to adjust a pressing force applied to the lower surface of the cushion pad, and to adjust the hardness of the cushion pad.
Incidentally, a driver of the automobile operates an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal by the right leg, and operates a clutch pedal by the left leg, when the automobile is a manual transmission vehicle. Further, when the driver of the automobile drives mainly in town, the frequency of operating the clutch pedal is high as the shift is changed frequently, but when the driver of the automobile drives mainly on expressway, the frequency of operating the clutch pedal is low as the shift is changed less frequently. Thus, driving operation by the left and right legs of the driver changes according to the type of the automobile, environment of a driving road, and the like.